Simba and the snake
by Tojster1
Summary: The day starts off good with a nice walk with Pumbaa but things take a turn for the worse. I suck at summaries and rated T to be safe


**Hey, this is my first story so tell me how I do and review thx**

-Skip-

Simba was walking through the jungle with Pumbaa and he had discovered a snake tail it had many twist In addition, colors and he followed it with curiosity forgetting the fact that he was walking with Pumbaa.

Sure, enough there was the snake it was huge probably about seven to ten feet in length. The snake mysterious was looking at him hungrily.

Simba had looked at the snake with his big brown eyes and asked the snake his name but he was cut off when his yellow under body and brown sleek scales wrapped around his stomach with tremendous force, choking him. Simba had started to panic he started to look around for pumbaa with fear evident in his eyes.

Simbas eyes then settled upon the snakes. Simba then saw wonderful colors lots of shades of blues, purples, reds, and greens.

The snake then asked him to lie still and Simbas body listened but his mind was screaming for it to stop he wanted his body to run while the snake was untangling himself releasing his death-defying grip from his small body.

He started to feel relaxed and all his worries seem to fade away with each breath he took.

Simba then had seen the snake's jaws open inch by inch closer and closer to his small head and then he couldn't believe what he did next he did something normal, something nasty, something malodourous, he farted. The snake's jaw unclenched that made Simba flinch the snake then began to swallow Simba completely slowly but surely Simba could tell he would die. Simba then begin to worry he began to worry for Timone. He was worried for Pumbaa. He even began to miss His family. His mom, Sarabi. He began to miss his best friend Nala. Most of all he became disheartened. He did something horrible he killed his companion, his guide, and his one true friend, his father, Mufasa.

He began to accept his fate. He had killed someone and not just anyone, a king and most importantly someone close to him, his father. Now he was being punished for it.

He had left Pride Rock, exiled himself. A few months ago he couldn't wait to be king of Pride Rock but now he was nothing but a grief ridden lion cub, no a killer, a killer who's luck was running low and he accepted it, he actually accepted his fate, his current predicament, his death.

Then he heard coughing and figured it was probably the snake. Simba then thought to himself why he was coughing, maybe because he was too big for him to swallow. Maybe because h, Simba had cut himself off in thought he was coughing because he farted and he smells it.

Yes, he farted just before he was swallowed him, he might live; if he pukes he might live Simba thought to himself.

Then Simba would go back to Pumbaa and Timone, the warthog and the merkat, his friends.

The snake then puked Simba out Simba was covered in vomit and the snake then said something he had said ten words, ten words that will only answer one question. His only question to the mysterious snake that nearly killed him.

Nevertheless, he was satisfied, he asked one question and got an answer. Those ten words wore my Name is Kaa. Kaa the snake had said something in addition to his answer, something that made Simba cry. Kaa had said, "Pride Rock thinks you've died with your father".

Kaa had seen this and immediately wished he could take back what he had said.

Simba then stopped crying and had gotten angry Simba then asked the snake how did he know what had happened.

Kaa then replied he had seen everything and then asked him to follow him. Simba followed him to the end of a waterfall and Simba washed himself off.

Kaa then told Simba, three hyenas had sent him. Simba then asked him why the hyenas had sent him and who were they. The answer Kaa gave was unexpected and it scared him.

Kaa had said, "The three hyenas are named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. They sent me to kill you. Kaa then asked Simba what I should tell them.

Simba answered, "You tell them that you have succeeded" Simba had one last look at the giant 10-foot long assassin before he had said his goodbyes then Kaa slithered out of sight.

Simba then had heard familiar voices calling his name. He had sworn to himself not to speak of what had happened to anyone and he ran toward Timone and Pumbaa and explained that he was walking around and had gotten lost. Pumbaa and Timone had believed the story with ease and the three walked off to a familiar part the jungle and spent the night stargazing until they fell asleep.


End file.
